Unexpected
by rebeco
Summary: This is my take on the Marriage Contract plot. Ginny has just left Harry, and after a night of drinking decides to enter into the Marriage Contract to fulfill her duties as a young witch. However, she never expected that the Cup would choose Lucius.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of these charaters I am just playing with them. Be warned that there will be Adult Content in my story, so if you are underage please click the X and have a good day! :)

"_Ginevra!" Harry gasped finally taken notice of the red-head standing at his door. The key he had given her three months ago clenched in her hand._

_Ginny did not bother to look at the woman's face he had been snogging with. He had invited her over to talk, but of course the Boy Who Lived always had a full dance card._

"_Save it Harry, I'm done." Ginny said dropping the key on the floor along with the ring. That was it, she was going to be strong. _

_Their engagement had been rushed because of the Ministry's Plea for witches and wizards to replenish the dwindling population. The war had definitely taken it's toll on the Wizarding World. There was not a single family that had not lost a loved one._

_It was not truly Harry's fault, Ginny surmised. They had been caught in the celebrations of him defeating Voldemort. At the time it had seem the right thing to do, they had gotten along so well. Now they were world's apart and she still had a duty as a witch._

Ginny took a deep breath as directed by the doctor at St. Mungos. This was the first of several tests before she would enter into the Marriage Contract. The process took a few weeks, the Ministry wanted to be certain that the witch or wizard was capable of producing a child.

"Well Ms. Weasley, you seem to be in top shape." The doctor said taking a step back. "You can change into your robes again. The nurses will be right with you." He said straightening his robes and placing his wand into the pocket.

"Thank you Doctor," she said tucking her hair behind her ears in a nervous gesture. She slid off the table and went to where her robes were located behind the changing curtain. She pulled the grey-ish blue gown off, thankful to put her warm robes back on. Why is a hospital always so draft?

She took a seat in one of the chair provided, wary of getting back on the examination table, and waited for the nurse to come back. No doubt the doctor was already checking out another marriage candidate. So far the tests were easy. Before she had met with the doctors she had had a few interviews. They had been rushed occasions mostly it was a woman taking down her information. Though she had asked a few rather personal questions.

"_Have you been physically intimate with someone in the last three months?" The older witch asked, she pushed her horn-rimmed glasses further onto her nose. She peered at Ginny underneath those black glasses waiting for her answer._

"_No," she replied feeling the heat on her cheeks._

"_Normal, regular periods?" The woman asked while dipping her quill in her ink and taking a few notes._

"_Yes, since the age of fourteen." Ginny answered, now the woman was focusing on her piece of parchment checking off something else._

_That would be the first what would be some two hundred questions asked. It went beyond her reasonable health questions, they had gone as far to ask personality questions. Even taking into consideration her astrological number, stars, and planets._

Ginny snapped back into the present when the nurse entered with the necessary paperwork.

"The doctor has cleared you," the young nurse said in a thick Yorkshire accent with a big smile. "We will send the paperwork over. The Ministry of Magic's Madame Hoddup will inform you when the Cup picks your husband!"

It sounded like a prehistoric ritual to Ginny, but it seemed to work all right. A few couples had already been decided and they were working, so far. A handful of women were already going to their pre-natal visits at St. Mungos. What happened after you passed the interview and the physical was that your name was put in a magicked cup (akin to the Goblet of Fire) and then your name and your husbands was picked by the cup. After that you were as good as married, of course you could still have a ceremony. But there was no real need.

Ginny returned the smile, she was actually pleased. At the beginning she had thought this to be a rather rash act. Afterall she had came to this decision after a night of drinking with Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had been going through similar problems with Ron. He had still not proposed and Hermione was beginning to believe it had all gone pear-shaped.

Unlike Ginny, Hermione still had a chance. Even though Ron could be quite a git, he was head over heels for Hermione. It would not be long before he grew a set and proposed.

She said her thank you's and left the hospital and was on her way to her room at the Leaky Cauldron. She was in between places right now because of her recent break-up with Harry. She had foolishly agreed to give up her flat and live with him.

"That was a mistake," she grumbled to herself as she passed through the entryway into the dimly lit Inn.

"What did you say dearie?" An aging witch asked who was making her way out.

"Oh nothing, have a pleasant day." Ginny said with a smile that she hoped look heartfelt.

"You as well, you as well." The witch said as she went out the door.

Ginny looked around letting her eyes adjust to the low candlelight. There were not many people within, Tom was at his post polishing glasses aimlessly.

"Hullo Ginny, any luck on that flat of yours?" He asked sighing as he put one glass down and picked up another.

"One more week and it will be ready." She answered coming over and taking a seat. Tom, without asking poured her a butterbeer.

"Well that's some good news I reckon." He said and then went back to polishing his glasses.

Ginny nodded and after a while slid from her spot at the bar and made her way to her small room. It was not a bad place to live, it just wasn't home. Though of course her mother had begged her to come back to the Burrow. Ginny could not though, she liked her independence too much, she loved her mother and father dearly, she just needed her space now.

While in her room she changed out of her formal black robes into something more feminine. She chose her regular robes which was a dark forest green. It was the latest style so that it v-necked and ruffled slightly at the hem. Now that she did not have to jump through hoops for the Ministry for the next few hours she would enjoy her free afternoon.

She took one more small swig of her butterbeer before going downstairs and leaving the half-full mug on the bar for Tom to take. She walked towards the back of the store taking out her wand and proceeded to enter Diagon Alley. She paused in the alleyway for a brief moment unsure of where she wanted to go.

She looked from one shop to the next and settled on Flourish and Botts wanting to see if there was a new book she could devour. She had picked up that trait from Hermione, with six brothers, she had not focused much on reading until she came along.

Ginny smiled thinking about Hermione, too bad she was on a date right now. She hoped it was going well, otherwise she might be left with five brothers. Hermione was getting pretty tired of Ron, sad to say, but he was a bit of git sometimes.

She walked into the shop the little bell sounded to announce her presence. She worked to her current favorite section Potions. After working at the paper for the past two years as a Quidditch commentator she was pretty tired of reading on that subject.

"Ginevra Weasley." A smooth cultured voice sounded to the left of her. She recognized the voice but did not wish to acknowledge the owner. She looked from the current text she was looking over and looked into a pair of steel grey eyes that could only belong to Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She said with a small nod, already her teeth were on edge. "Why are you speaking to me, have you come to slip me another diary?"

If her unfriendly tone bothered him he did not let it show. He only straightened his back coming to his full height of 6' 2", towering over the young woman. He looked down his nose at her a small quirk of a smile on his thin lips.

"Come now Ms. Weasley, we are no longer enemies you may call me Lucius." He said softly.

"Can I help you with something ?" She asked politely, ignoring his subtle request.

"Yes I require your assistance to find a rather obscure text." He said letting his eyes wander about the shop.

"I do not work here Malfoy. If you came to insult me-" she began.

"My, my you do have a fiery temper Ginevra, I suppose that is rather fitting of course." He said now bating her anger. She had looked so miserable earlier, now she was practically glowing with annoyance.

"I see where your son gets his charm."

"Along with good looks, wealth, that is what it is to be born within a cultured family." He said his tone growing colder.

She nodded, a tight smile on her lips as she replaced the book she was looking at. Whatever retort she had died on her lips. As she noticed Harry coming in with another woman. She no longer wanted to be in this place. If the gossip rags were not bad enough to see the Golden Boy's coming and goings, it was too hard to see him in the flesh.

She knew leaving him was not truly a great loss. Though her reasoning had no power over the way she felt.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." She ended the conversation right there, if that was what he had aimed for.

He cocked his head to the side looking at her and then turning his head ever so slightly to see what had bothered her. He then looked back to Ginny but she was gone. He saw the back of her fiery red hair as she moved through the aisles away from him.

She left quickly, she was not running away, she simply did not wish to be bothered by Harry was all. Nor did she want to see the current floozy he was entertaining tonight. She walked away from the bookshop heading for the Leaky Cauldron, there was nothing else to do.

Ginny went back through the passageway and made her way back into her room. There a letter was waiting for her.

Dear Ginny,

Well Ron finally did it, took the git long enough! We were at dinner, he was so nervous that he dropped the ring before finally slipping it on my finger. I hope to talk to you tomorrow after your meeting with the ministry. Is two o'clock okay for you? I hope you will consider being a part of the wedding.

Well see ya tomorrow!

Hermione Granger

Ginny folded the letter and opened the window and called for her owl. While the owl clutched to the window she scribed out a quick letter.

Hermione,

That sounds great. I am so happy for you. I will see you at 2 then. Have a great night!

Ginny

She attached it to Augurio and sent her off after giving her a small treat. She was off into the night and she closed the window before she let out all the warmth in the room.

She settled onto the bed with a sigh flicking her wand to light the fire. She stared at it, feeling a small bit of loneliness before she pushed that out of her system. There was no use in feeling sorry for herself, what was done, was done. She pulled herself out of the bed, it was too early to mope around on her bed.

She sat at her desk where the piece she was currently working on for the newspaper lay half-written. She read over what she had scribbled so far and tried to school her thoughts to her job. This however, did not last long before her mind was wandering. She pushed her chair back only adding a line or two during the last hour before she gave up.

She changed putting on one of her cotton nightgowns. She could not wait until summer, though it was not that much warmer in London. She hated the winter at night, it seemed so much darker, and lonelier. She turned on her side, thoughts of her encounter with Lucius entering her mind. She should have told him off instead of accepting his derision. He was such a git!

She punched her pillow and turned restlessly in the bed, her long hair falling across her cheek before she pushed it away. She sighed her anger giving way to her tiredness and she fell asleep.

"_No worries, Ms. Weasley, I will warm you." Malfoy said with a smile that did not warm her in the slightest. Instead, Ginny felt scared, she tried to move away but he was nearing her._

"_What is wrong? I am not your enemy Ginevra." A small frown marring the tilt of his supple lips. She did not want to focus on his lips, she did not want to focus on him at all._

"_Leave me," Ginny said with whatever power she had, she could not believe that he was plaguing her in her dreams._

"_Why would I do that? You are cold are you not? I am only here to help." He responded finally coming to be beside her. However now they were not standing, she was in a bed now and he was shirtless beside her. _

_He ran a hand down her arm. "I can see what you truly want. You are as lonely as I." He said and leaned in to press his lips to hers his hand gripping her arm in case she chose to fight._

Ginny woke with a gasp, her body aching, she had broke out in a cold sweat. She, with her teeth chattering, pulled out her wand and magicked more wood for the fire and another blanket to her side. She wrapped up and stared at the fire trying to forget the dream she had just had, trying to ignore the ache she now felt.

She stayed for a while longer hoping desperately that she did not dream of Lucius again. That was just odd, and could not be healthy. She was lonely, but not that lonely. She turned on her side and pulled the blankets up around her ears, the sounds of the inn lulling her back asleep.

The next morning she awakened to the familiar 'scratch-scratch' sound on her windows shutter. She was expecting to see her owl, but instead it was one of the Ministry's official owls.

To: Ginevra Weasley.

We, at the Ministry are corresponding with you because a husband has been found for you. Please report to Madame Hoddup at eleven a.m today to meet your husband. Do kindly remember that this will be your first meeting with your betrothed and first impressions are quite permanent.

From:

Madame Ruby Hoddup

She glanced at the time and saw that it was nearing nine o'clock, that did not give her much time. She rushed to the joint bathroom at the end of the hall lucky that it was not occupied. She showered quickly and scrubbed her hair and body foolishly taking those words to heart.

She had not thought it would happen this soon. She had heard that it could take weeks before a husband was selected. How could this have happened so quickly? She had signed the papers and sent them in during that drunken night with Hermione. She had been a fool, thinking it was her duty, but it was too late now.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Questions, Comments, Concerns? Shoot me a review I'll see if I can answer it. :)

Rebe


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again I do not own these characters they belong to JK Rowling. This story is meant for adult viewers, so if you are underage please find another amusement.

Chapter 2

By eleven she was sitting in the reception area of Madame Hoddup's office. She had been the one who had first interviewed her, talk about awkward moments. Ginny looked around the office wanting something to stare at, going from the few pieces of art to the moving portraits on the wall.

"Ms. Weasley, Madame Hoddup is ready for you." The receptionist said looking up to Ginny. She nodded and stood straightening her dress robes. She had decided that she would put her best foot forward. She had purchased these robes on a whim because she knew green, no matter what shade looked lovely on her. But this was different, this green was a pure emerald color that was so beautiful. It made her hair shine and her skin never looked better.

She entered and was at first at a loss for words when she saw Madame Hoddup and none other than Lucius Malfoy speaking together. They both looked up when she entered and she tried not to think of her dream. He no longer had that snide look on his face, he was angry.

He leaned over on the desk pointing to something but Madame Hoddup shook her head.

"The Cup chose, it is final." Madame Hoddup said. "Your position at the Ministry is still rather precarious-" she continued to say but Lucius straightened quickly shaking his head.

"Hello Ginevra," Madame Hoddup said with a pleasant enough smile.

"Hello Madame Hoddup," she tried to ignore Lucius, but he would not be ignored.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." He said and his tone was acidic in nature.

Ginny was stunned, not completely sure who he was talking to. She looked around the room and then back to him. "What does he mean?" She asked her question aimed at Madame Hoddup.

"I mean that I am your husband." He said quietly but he was angry.

She looked at him again and could not focus on him for to long.

"Surely there has been a mistake Madame Hoddup, he is no where near my match, in any sense of the word." She said ignoring the scoffing noise he made. She had trouble trying to keep her voice steady when she wanted to scream and shout. There was no way that she would find the courage to take the news at outwardly well, in the inside she was screaming.

"There must be a clause that say if the two parties do not consent to the match-" Lucius began, but was interrupted by Madame Hoddup, which only angered him further.

"When you signd the Contract you enter a binding agreement, almost as potent as an Unbreakable Vow. You agreed to marry whoever is picked for you by the Cup." Madame Hoddup said calmly ignoring the barely concealed outrage from the new couple "If you two will please sign the final documents you can be on your way."

Ginny stepped forward having nothing else to say and signed the document. She had read the Contract, and had been duly noted of the spells that had been woven into the document. She was still in shock over the fact that Lucius had entered into the contract as well. Why would a man of his society agree to the Marriage Contract? Where was Draco?

Lucius seemingly annoyed that she had done the deed first, took the quill from her hand. He stepped forward and leaned over signing the document. He watched with derision as the color of the ink changed from black to gold signifying that the magic was indeed effective.

He looked over to his new wife and felt all the contempt in the world for her. She was young, and despite what he wanted to believe, could see that she was very beautiful. Perhaps her willful nature was just a front and she would be as docile as Narcissa had proven to be once in the Manor.

"Please remember that there is some expediency on your pairing as that comes with all of these contracts. I can see that you two are probably not going to start on the right foot. Hopefully with time both of you will come to an understanding." Madame Hoddup said to the new couple, though she believed this news fell on deaf ears.

"Thank you Madame, if it is quite all right, my wife and I will depart." He said and reached out for her wanting to place his hand on her shoulder. He was not pleased when she shirked away from his touch. Under the watchful eye of Madame Hoddup he could do nothing but accept this humiliation. He instead turned the motion of him reaching out to touch her into motioning her to follow him out the door.

Ginny looked at him as if he were Lucifer himself and then turned on her heel going for the door. She did not look up when he opened the door for her walking out and going down the corridor. He watched her robes sway as she continued on her quick pace.

He quickened his stride, tucking his cane underneath his arm as he moved to catch up with her. He did not hurry, there were people around and he would not be put through the double-disgrace of that. What was truly frustrating is that he could not reign in his badly upset wife. If he touched her she would react rather badly and he could not have it being spread through the Ministry that he was distressing a beloved Weasley.

So he had to follow in silence, all the while seething at the impertinence of the young girl. She was heading for one of the fireplaces to use the Floo Network before he stopped her escape.

"What do you think you are doing girl?" He spat at her letting all of his frustration leak into his voice.

He held her hand still keeping it at her side, stepping in close so they did not look to out of the ordinary.

"I am going to meet Hermione," she said and her tone was surprisingly calm. She looked up at him with cold angry brown eyes. He had never seen such a hateful expression in a person's eyes.

"I think you have a few more important matters to discuss with me before you run off and demonize me to your little friends." He said already tired of her juvenile behaviour. Of course they were drawing attention to themselves a few people had stopped to stare.

Ginny noticed this as well and managed to keep her tone quiet when she said, "I have nothing I want to say to you right now."

"Well that is rather fortunate because I have plenty I would like to say to you." He said. "You are acting childish, you know we need to talk. We will go to my Manor." Lucius did not leave room for an argument. He took ahold of her hand noticing the cool touch of her fingers as he squeezed and Disapparated into his study.

Ginny was taken aback when he Disapparated without her consent. She was disoriented for a moment swaying on her feet, the only thing keeping her from toppling over was the steady hand Lucius had on her back. When she gathered her wits she took a quick step back.

A/N: Thank you for the review AuntBecky, I looked forward to seeing more. And thank you to the few of you that added me to your story alerts, I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own these characters, I make no profit off this story. This story is adult if you are underage please find another amusement. Thank you.

Chapter 3

"Do not ever do that again!" She yelled at him, they were in his house now, away from all the gawkers. She felt no fear for him, even if she was in the Devil's layer, with the Devil himself.

"Well then do not act like a child then Ginevra." He said, moving away now that she had found her anger and was no longer at risk for tumbling over. Then the familiar sound of someone trying to Disapparate but failing sounded and Lucius gave her an unfriendly look.

"You can not keep me prisoner here." Ginny said through gritted lips. She was so angry that her hands shook, her face was turning red, and it was not from embarassement.

"Really? You believe I am treating you like a prisoner? You are my wife Ginevra and you will come to terms with that right now." He said and there was no room in his voice for argument, but she would bloody well try.

"You should feel honoured, you will be the first Weasley to break out above poverty level." He said in his snooty tone.

She saw red and lashed out at him, the attack was a surprise even to her. Even more to him when her fist connected with his nose. However, he was stunned only for a moment then he grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

Lucius's blood ran down his face, as he kept her from doing any more bodily damage to him. She kicked and fought yelling obscenities and threats to do him more harm.

"Petrificus totalus," Lucius murmured and Ginny's body seized up and she stopped her foolish fighting. He held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Stop," he said the one simple word and used all the self-control he had to keep from shaking her.

"I will release the curse if you promise to stop and simply speak with me. We have both received very upsetting news this morning, it is not in our best interests if you run off. Try to act beyond your years, are you capable of that?" He said and while saying this took out her wand. He had seen the look of revenge in enough people to notice it in her eyes. He was not a fool.

He murmured the counter curse and waited for Ginevra to react violently. Instead she straightened her body off the desk he had leaned her against and then stared steadfastly into his eyes.

"If you ever hit me again Ginevra," he threatened softly. "If you ever try to use this wand against me, you will regret that. Do you understand?" Lucius said as he handed her wand back to her.

She was about to back away when he grabbed her by the forearm. "Fix what you have done." He said and kept her near him. His nose had already stopped bleeding but it still needed to be repaired, she had broken it.

"No," she whispered hatefully. She grabbed her wand but he did not let go instead he began to put pressure on it as if he might snap it in two. She pulled on his grip but there was no use.

"Do as I say or I will snap this wand in two Ginevra." He warned silkily. "I will make you pay for this if you do not, you are lucky this is all I require." He added.

"Let go of my wand," she hissed, acting like the wild animal, she was.

Lucius stared at her for a moment and then let go. He still held her arm in a tight, almost bruising grip.

She said the incantation flicking her wand in front of his face. Ginny received no satisfaction expecting him to jump instead he stayed still.

He truly thought she was not a threat to him. He did not even flinch when the sickening pop of his nose being put back into place happened.

"Let go," she said pulling at his grip on his arm. "You are nothing but a harmless git, you do not intimidate me." She said tired of his quiet demeanor wanting to see his anger.

"Finish your job and I will." He said.

"I fixed your nose." Ginny seethed, gritting her teeth, as she pulled at his grip once again. He only tightened his grip, there would be bruises.

"I would think your powers of perception were a little more adept than that. If I must point it out to you, I am bleeding Ginevra Malfoy." He said and noticed the sickened look on her face when he mentioned her new last name.

She hesitated for a moment, there faces inches apart, she whispered the charm and watched the blood disappear from his skin and shirt. As soon as the task was completed he let go of her, turning away from her to go to his liquor cabinet.

He poured whiskey into two tumblers and handed her one.

She took a sip, while he swallowed the contents whole. He stared into her eyes and waited for her to take a few sips before continuing. He would get nowhere if she did not relax, if only minutely. When she emptied her tumbler he took the glass and set it on his desk.

"Why did you do this Malfoy?" She asked after a long pause. She sighed almost in frustration, her anger finally beginning to dissipate.

"What do you mean why did I do this?" He asked, feeling his temper begin to bubble over like an overfilled cauldron.

"What conniving plan do you have now Malfoy? Why would a person-" She said with a shake of her head and a calm voice.

"I do not have a plan Ginevra." He said placing his own glass down with a hard thud.

She thought the glass would snap in his hand by all the pressure he was placing on it.

"You are old Malfoy, why are you a part of the Marriage Contract..." She said, finally admitting what she truly thought.

"My age in comparison to yours has not escaped my attention I assure you Ginevra."

"Stop calling me that," she said her voice raising. If he said Ginevra in that tone of voice one more time she would surely go bonkers.

"Then refrain from tossing my surname around like a filthy toerag Ginny." He said and she did not like the sound of Ginny spat from his mouth either.

They were quiet for a moment, he chose this moment to speak. Before he could she said softly, "I don't believe you." She said and looked up to him her nostril's flaring, a stead-fast angry expression in her eyes.

At this point he saw there was no point in talking to her. He felt a fool for thinking he could talk to her in her current state. He stood tall and straightened the folds of his robe before raising his eyes to level her with his stare. He took her hand again and disapparated, this time they were in front of the magicked gate of his home.

"Leave." He said softly tired of fighting with her already. "There is no point in speaking to you right now. You will not listen." He said achieving his intent to make her feel like an obnoxious, unruly, girl, instead of the woman she was.

She did not wait for him to say another word. She was fixing Hermione's apartment into her mind when Lucius interrupted her thoughts.

"Let me remind you Ginny that you have a week before you must come back and we consummate our marriage. Do not make me come find you, it will not be pleasant." He warned her. He meant every word, there was only so much disgrace he would take.

She did not say a word to him instead she apparated to Hermione Granger's house, happy to be away from that man.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed happily as soon as Ginny apparated into her living room. Hermione jumped and hugged her still glowing from the proposal she received only a few hours ago. She knew it was coming, Ron just had to find the courage.

"Congratulations Hermione," Ginny said managing a weak smile. It did not pass under Hermione's careful study of her friend.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked, she went from joyful bride to worried big sister in a blink of an eye.

"I have a husband now." Ginny tried to say calmly.

"Oh no," Hermione exclaimed softly. She had tried to warn Ginny not to do it, she had been there when Ginny had sent her blasted owl to the Ministry. She had hoped that there would be no one to receive her post, it was so late that night. It had been delivered and Ginny had decided to go through with it.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked taking noticed of the dishevelled state she was in. She looked into Ginny's eyes having to tip her head down to see the small woman.

"Lucius Malfoy." Ginny said the name like it was a death-sentence. For all she knew it probably was, who knew what he had planned for her. She knew that she would not meet that fate without a fight.

"What? He can't possibly, no Ginevra there must be some mistake. The magic cannot be that flawed! He is old enough to be your father!" Hermione said all in an outburst which did not help the situation at all.

Ginny nodded and sniffed her eyes brimming with tears. She had been so stupid, why had she done this? She had convinced herself it was her duty, she was never drinking again. It was when Hermione hugged her again was when she finally started to cry.

"Have you seen him yet?" Hermione asked patting her friends back trying to console her.

"Yes, it was awful. We fought and I ended up striking him, I was so mad. I have never hit someone like that, but he just has this way." Ginny said in angry frustration, she gnashed her teeth with the thought of it. Remembering what he said made her angry all over again.

"Striking him?" Hermione said with a little laugh. "You almost sound sorry for it." She said with contempt.

"I broke his nose." Ginny admitted but felt a tiny thread of smugness when Hermione left.

"Did he hit you?" Hermione asked and she was very serious once again.

Ginny shook her head, but put her hand over where he had grabbed her. The skin was tender probably already bruising. She always bruised easily when she finished a Quidditch match she was usually a sight to behold.

"He was angry though, he scared me more than anything. I did not let it show though, or at least I tried not to." Ginny admonished with a sigh. She took a step back and let herself fall into the couch. She sighed and watched Hermione as she sat beside her.

"Well that's a good thing, do not let him intimidate you. You are a Weasley and a Gryffindor do not let him think he has the upperhand." Hermione said. "You two should be equals I don't care what those outdated Marriage Laws say, this is no longer the 1900's, we have rights." Hermione said. "Why if Ron ever tried to pull anything like Lucius..." Hermione spiraled off giving Ginny another look.

"Everything will be all right, I will look into that contract and see what I can do. I'm not 'The Most Gifted Witch of Out Time' for nothing." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes at the title.

Ginny laughed a small little cough of a sound before she quieted down. She wiped her itchy eyes, "I have not even told my family yet. What is Ron going to say...Mum or Dad... they'll be furious." She said hopelessly.

"Well Ginny this is not your fault, if anything it is the Ministries and that blasted cup of theirs. That is who your father will be mad at. What do you think Malfoy is plotting now? Why would he enter into such a thing?" Hermione said mirroring Ginny's own thoughts. She stood and started to pace her small living room, her hands behind her back.

"I don't know." Ginny said with a shake of her head. She could see no possible benefit in him doing such a thing. The process was completely volunteer, she knew there was a little pressure on younger witches and wizards to do so. They practically beat down her doors with letters at the very beginning.

Ginny looked up at her and saw that Hermione was now flipping a coin between her fingers. It was one of the summoning coins she had made during the Second War. Ron and her still kept a pair, so that they could keep in contact.

She turned to Ginny and gave a grim smile, "I'll figure this out Ginny, try not to worry about it now. Let's go out now, get our minds off this." She said wanting to distract her friend.

Ginny wanted to sit her and lament but she knew it was better to get her mind off this. She followed Hermione and they used the Floo Network to travel to Diagon Alley. There Hermione pulled her into the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. Ginny had no interest in food, but humored Hermione whilst they ate.

While they were finished their meal Hermione said, "You can stay with me if you want, you know. If you are, you know, worried."

Ginny smiled but shook her head. "Thanks Hermione, but I can't run away from this. He'd like that." She said but she was not completely sure about her last statement. He had been angry when she left, no doubt he was still angry.

"True enough, afterall you were a Gryffindor, we don't run from anything now do we?" Hermione said and took another bite of her sandwich.

The passed the afternoon together eventually talking about Hermione's engagement. Though Ginny had had to prod it out of her. Hermione thought it was not right to talk about her happiness when Ginny was obviously so miserable. Hermione tried to do everything she could to make Ginny feel better and soon as she left her at the Leaky Cauldron after a few hours of shopping.

Hermione made a promise to herself that first thing tomorrow morning she would get a copy of the Marriage Contract. She knew time was of the essence, she had asked Ginny if she was going back to Lucius. It had seemed the snake had given her a week to get her affairs into order.

Ginny was back in her room somewhere between tears and extreme anger over her current situation. She wanted to go to The Burrow, she wanted to talk to George, anything other than staring at the dingy ceiling of her Inn room. She ended up doing the latter, she did not want to talk about this to her family yet. She did not want to face their anger just yet.

A day passed, and she was sure Lucius would come find her. Then another, then another. Ginny began to feel, off, it was not a sickness. She knew that, but it started as a ache in her arm, which went to her head, and then on the sixth day settled into her heart. It felt like she was carrying around ten pound weight, making the act of walking a trial. She knew it was part of the contract, they had not even consummated their wedding.

She wondered if he was feeling any pain? Probably not, after all it was the wife's duty to put out right? Who knew he was probably off with another woman already sating the emptiness he felt. She turned on her side in her bed even though it was mid-day. There was no point in getting out of bed she was too tired and felt too much self-pity now.

Hermione had came by a few times and there were a few owls. Hermione had let it slip to Ron what had happened, Ron had told the family, and now they were all sending owls. Surprisingly there were no howlers, though she could expect them soon.

The fire had extinguished long ago and all she did was submerge herself even more into the blankets. There was a knock on her door and she ignored it, the knock escalated the second time, before she could utter her lady-like comment of 'Sod off'. The door was opened and a very irate Lucius Malfoy stood before her.

"Are you mad?" Lucius barked at her and with a flick of his wand put wood in the fire and set it to blazing. The room was as cold as the outside and she was sickly and pale. The urges he had were driving him insane. They appeared to make her weaker while they nearly drove him mad with need. Seeing her in only a nightgown did nothing to sate that lust.

She stood when he entered the bedroom, her anger over powering her self-pity. "Get out of here! You have no right!" She yelled even though she swayed on her feet.

"Listen, you little git." He said and his accent had thickened in his rage. He held her arms to steady her, but his grip was very tight. "You are coming with me right now. I will send for your things later." He said and before she could argue he disapparated.

He kept her pressed flush against his body and revelled in the feel of her. The last day had been a torment something he would not go through again. She was his wife and if anything he would not want for a willing bed partner. He looked around his room getting his bearings before he picked her up like you would carry a child.

"Put me down, stop Malfoy." She was yelling at him but had not upped the ante and hit him yet. She had gone to but remembered his words.

He put her down making sure she had her feet under her before letting her go. He went into his other room and brought out one of his robes. "Put this on before you catch pneumonia." He said and held it out for her like a gentleman.

She put one arm in and he jerked it up her forearm and helped her other arm with unnecessary roughness. He came around and began to faster the ties when she put her hands on his wrists.

"I'm not a child, I can dress myself." Ginny tried to manage calm, but her tone was still very strressed.

"Oh really? How is, sitting in a freezing room, with the fire out, a very adult decision Ginevra?" He asked, his tone was clipped and cold. He brushed her hands off his wrists and continued like she had never said a word.

He took the ties and tied it tightly around her small frame, seeing how thin she really was. He would have been worried about her bearing his children if her hips were not so wide. She had a beautiful hourglass figure, not that he wanted to take notice of such things right now. He was too angry with her now.

"It just went out." She tried to defend herself but he merely scoffed at the obvious lie he told.

"No, you were feeling sorry for yourself and behaving like a three-year-old. Honestly Ginevra, I thought I could credit you with a little more sense than that." He said still angry with her, angry with himself for not checking in on her. He had thought she would have enough sense to get her affairs into order and accept her fate, not lay moping around in the Leaky Cauldron for the last five days.

"Stop calling me that Malfoy." She hissed at him and pushed him away from her, turning away so that she did not have to look at him. Every time she saw him every bad memory she had seemed to surface. The nightmares were bad enough now she was plagued with her thoughts. She felt much better when the robe was on her, she could not deny that. It was the softest silk but lined with down so that it warmed quickly.

The Master bedroom was gigantic, and the bed was a formidable piece of furniture in the room. Did he really need a bed that big? How had they even got it through the door? It was at least the size of King bed maybe a little more. The posters of the bed were black and black gauzy curtain hung pulled back around the sides of it. The sheets were a dark mauve color while the pillows were black. The furniture was antique and very well cared for. The cold floor beneath the Persian rugs was stone, it was like being in a castle. There no pictures of loved ones in the room only a few paintings of landscape from a harsh snowy winter scene to the woods in fall. If every room in the house was like this one they would need an army of House Elves to care for it.

She gave Malfoy a sideways glance, he probably did have an army of House Elves running about somewhere. He was looking at her now and she felt angrier under the scrutiny. "Do I amuse you?" Trying to embarrass him and make him look away. She did not want to credit his nearness of why she felt so much better, but truthfully she knew it was the contract at work. It had warned of slight side effects if you did not consummate the wedding soon enough. This was only the beginning really.

"No, not in any sense of the word. Frustration, anger, those feelings more aptly do describe how I feel towards you Mrs. Malfoy." He said moving across the room. He was peeling his outer robe off and letting it heap on the ornate desk he had near the bathroom. Underneath lay his formidable black coat with the white collared shirt. He quickly unbuttoned the jacket and loosened the tie with angry trained flicks of his hand.

"I was planning on speaking with you soon, you know. You did not have to kidnap me and do not call me that." Ginny said her voice raised now. She pushed a hand through her hair wanting it to be out of her face so that she could see him more clearly.

"You are my wife, I did not kidnap you, this is your home. And that is your new name, my dove, best get used to the sound of it, Ginevra Malfoy." There was a hard glint in his eyes. He was true to his word, he did not find this situation amusing at all, what he had experienced in the last six days was nothing short of torture. Though he was used to it, he never wanted to put himself through that again.

"I do not want to live here." She said and the shocked look on his face, countered quickly by anger, made her stomach clench in fear.

"I live here, you will live here. It is not that hard of a concept." He said and his tone had grown soft. He stood still, down to his undershirt now, his black slacks still on.

"I will not Lucius." Ginny said and drew herself up to her slight height of 5' 5" having to tip her chin to look up at him. "I will have sex with you and we can try for a child, but I will not stay here. I can not."

"You can and you will Ginevra, I will not have my own wife publicly embarrass me. If I have to bring you back here kicking and screaming every time I will. It is within my rights as a husband. Is that understood?" He talked down to her like she was a servant, no where near an equal.

"I said no Lucius, our marriage is not even consummated-" before she could finish that thought he interrupted her.

"I plan to remedy that right now." He said and came over to her.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: These characters do not belong to me. This chapter does include a detailed sex scene, if you are underage or squeamish then move on. Please and thank you.

Chapter 4

She was seized by terror for a moment thinking he was about to grab her. Instead he stopped right before her looking down into her eyes. He exhaled slowly through his nose and inhaled through his mouth, seemingly calming himself before he proceeded.

He looked at her and whetted his lips and the desire in his body was strong. He knew that she felt it too, they had waited too long. The nearness of her body made his own ache with need, he had never felt it so acutely before. A few stray hairs were in her eyes and he lifted his hand slowly, as to not fright her, and brushed them away.

"I know you are scared." He said silkily. "I am significantly older than you, I have hurt you in the past, have hurt you family. All of these things I know and in some ways I regret them." He said and continued to keep constant eye contact with her. He let his hand trail down her arm, covered currently by the robe.

"That does not change what must happen between us. We are man and wife, signed into a magically binding contract. I know you feel what I feel Ginny and I do not plan to suffer any longer." He said and placed both hand on the cold cheeks of her face.

She looked into his eyes and felt confusion mixed in with hate. She hated him, she hated the situation, she did not want this at all. He was right though, she did feel it, and she wanted it just as badly. She was afraid though, she already felt a need so bad for him that it was almost physically painful, what would happen afterwards? She did not think she could handle such feelings for him.

She shook her head but even she knew that was weak. The grip on her arms tightened for a brief moment and she gasped as he walked her backward.

"As your husband I invoke my marriage rights. Are we in agreement?" He said the outdated formal rights and as his wife she was obligated to agree.

"Yes," she said though the word sounded and tasted bitter on her tongue.

"Say the words Ginny." He said with patience that was running thin.

"As your wife I submit to your rights of a husband." She tensed waiting for him to grab and ravage her.

He sighed and let go of her, sitting back a moment, he put a hand through his silver hair, still severely tied back. He did not waste time with words, he moved closer to her and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and came so close that if Ginny breathed they would touch.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, something she was not expecting at all. One, then two, his lips soft and warm on her own. She felt her body jump at the contact, her body tightening, her blood rushing. He tipped her chin up and on the third kiss deepened it, moving his lips against her closed one.

The sensation was breathtaking, she found herself responding to urges she never felt with Harry. The kissing escalated to the point where it was not enough to merely press her lips against his. She opened her mouth and his hands moved to run down her arms. Suddenly her clothes were hot and uncomfortable and she wanted to be rid of them.

He heard the soft sounds she made, his previously wounded ego being soothed by her need. He took advantage of her state and pressed for the upper-hand, guiding her so that she lay on her back. He intensified the kiss and gasped when she slid her hands underneath her shirt. She was warm now, and he was glad for it.

He responded to her touch by pulling at the ties he had fastened not too long ago on that robe. It looked ridiculous on her several sizes to large for her. When he loosened it enough he pressed his hands inside and stroked his palm along her still clothed breasts. Though all the separated him from her smooth supple flesh was a thin nightgown. She gasped and pushed her hips up feeling the lower-half of his body when he did.

He pressed his hips down and had her spread her legs to accommodate him, his erection pressing against the cloth of his trousers. He gasped as she pushed her hips up again, rubbing against him. It was enough to make him stop this game of seduction and take her hard and fast now. She would be compliant now, but there would be no real pleasure for her. And Lucius always aimed to please in the bedroom.

He looked down at her and she had her face turned to the side, her eyes closed, and her lips parted. "Look at me Ginevra." He commanded and she opened her eyes and turned her head immediately.

Ginny was rewarding with a searing kiss and while they kissed he continued to stroke his hands across her clothed body. She was burning, aching for more, she wanted to feel his hands everywhere. Overran by sensations she had never felt with Harry.

She pulled at her own clothes but her hands were seized and pushed above her head.

"No," he said the one word and she pressed her hips up against him again. She could feel his need, she was not completely a lily white virgin. Harry and Ginny had snogged quite a bit when they were living together. "I will take care of you, you are my wife." He said the words and he quickly pulled the robe pushing it off her shoulders with one hand. While the other large hand kept a hold of her wrists.

He took a moment to look at her barely concealed in that nightgown, she wore no bra so her nipples stood out against the white cotton fabric. He leaned in and licked across the fabric and she jumped like he had touched her with a lit wand. He moved back and blew across the wet fabric and she fidgeted her hands pulling at his grip.

She had those pretty brown eyes closed again, turning her head from one side to the other. "Ginny," he said her name and she opened her eyes. She was breathing harder, her mind a blank, whatever anger she had for him had been swallowed up by his seduction.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked and pressed his lips to her breast.

The feeling was amazing, but instinctively she knew it could be better. She craved for it to be better, she wanted flesh against flesh, his body inside hers. She wants more than she ever had before. She bit her bottom lip, trying to control herself, trying to calm down. His mouth though!

"Lucius," she groaned his name as his other hand started to delve out attention to her other equally aching breast.

"Yes my dear?" He asked his tone so sweet. "What is it that you need?" With these words he positioned knee right between her thighs and put pressure on her already aching center.

She cried out from the contact and pushed her hips up once again. She looked into his eyes, "You know what I need, damn you." She was frustrated and she was trying to convert it into anger.

At her harsh words he pressed a kiss to her lips and let go of her hands. He moved his hands down her side and pushed her up onto the bed so that she was propped up. He then pulled her out of the robe and pushed the straps of her nightgown down, pulling it low stretching the seams so that her breasts were free. He looked at the sight and touched her bare breast with the back of his index finger.

She moaned the feeling of his hands on her breasts enough to make her go bonkers. She stared up into his eyes as he trailed his hands down gripping the nightgown and proceeding to rip it at the seams. She jumped at the sound of the fabric tearing but did not focus on it for more than a moment.

He froze on top of her and looked down at her expectantly. He wanted a willing partner in this, he would not simply do all of the work. She would participate too. He looked down at her, just barely touching her, waiting for her to make her move.

She was breathing harder already frustrated from the sexual tension, the fact that Lucius could do this to her, and that he was not going any further. Was he planning to torture her?

"What are you doing Lucius?" She finally cried out, her voice sharper than she meant it to be.

"I am waiting for you to act, my sweet." He said, using pet names for her now. They were setting her teeth on edge, he could tell.

She looked up at him, ready to scream at him again. She kept quiet though and looked up at him understanding dawning in her eyes. She lifted up and pulled his shirt with as much fervor as he had had. A few buttons popped before she pulled it over his head. In her need she fumbled at the belt of his pants pulling on them wanting to free him so that he would continue.

He stilled her hands when he saw that she was more like to pull him in two than unfasten his belt. He went to his knees on the bed looking down on her as he unfastened the belt, and undid the button and let the zipper unlock. He did this slowly so that he could have all the more time to admire her body. She was a beautiful specimen. That red hair, with those big brown eyes, full sensuous lips, pale skin, full breasts, and he could not wait to explore between her legs.

When he unfastened his pants she lifted her hands up again and pulled them down along with his boxers. She looked down and the width and length of him intimidating her. He was substantially larger than Harry and even his size had worried her. Afterall she was not the largest girl. She tensed and and looked into his eyes.

Lucius saw the look, but did not understand it. Perhaps he was just bigger than that Potter boy, he raved at the thought that he had been here first. He looked down into her eyes and felt anger for the first time where she was concerned. He rubbed a hand down her stomach feeling the quivering in her body. He ran his hand up completely ignoring the aching spot between her legs. She pressed her hips up and he pushed his hips down to keep her from rubbing against him.

She was wet enough all right. Her body burning with a need she did not fully comprehend. He was rubbing and kissing her breasts now, his tongue lapping sensuous heat that spiraled through her body and to her very core. She moved her legs back and forth trying to push up, wanting to feel him inside of her. His size be damned, she wanted it so badly.

"Lucius, please." she groaned out, and she had said it as softly as she could.

He sat up on his arms and looked down at her using the back of his hand to wipe the moisture off his lips.

"What did you say Ginny?" He asked and ran his hands from the undersides of her breasts to grip her hips. She was slipped down again and he needed her to be in the right position. Already she had bent her knees already wanting him to push into her. This game was too sweet to end now, he had gained some control over his emotion. Silly to feel so ardently for a young inexperienced Weasley.

"Please Lucius," she responded, his name more of a groan than anything else. He let his right hand go down, brushing across the curls of her sex. He teased his fingers across her lips feeling the wetness, she was read to go. He pushed her legs further wanting her to spread them completely for him.

He looked down and the sight was a sweet one. The red curls framing her pink sex he rubbed his fingers just the barest touch across her opening. She pushed her hips up to meet his fingers and he pulled back quickly.

"Is this how Potter touched you?" He asked and was amazed at the shake of her head. "Did he even make you feel this way when he did take you?" He asked teasing along her opening once again. This time when she pushed her hips up, he pressed the palm of his left hand down into her middle.

She cried out in frustration and all she could do was shake her head again. He would come so close to relieving the need she felt and then he would pull back. There was no relief for her, she was burning, and Lucius was only throwing more oil on the flames.

"Answer me Ginevra Malfoy." He shouted, he was caught up in the moment, already position himself for entry.

"No Lucius," she finally yelled and that was all it took.

He moved his fingers away and position himself above her. Once, twice and he pushed in fast and hard, knowing her body was ready. What he did not expect was to find her still a virgin.

She screamed, and the sound was nightmarish to him. He was shocked and did not move a muscle as her body clenched and her legs kicked at the sudden large intrusion.

She was gasping, her eyes open, not even a semblance of pleasure on her face now. She did not beg him to pull out, or curse him for what he had done. She took a deep shuddering breath and stopped kicking her legs, coming to the realization that it was only making the situation worse.

He wanted to reprimand her, to berate her for not telling him. This situation was already traumatic enough for her. He had aimed to seduce, not cause her horrible pain. Despite his years as a Deatheater he had never taken any pleasure in sex used as torture.

He moved his hand down and she gasped as he stroked her the smooth plane of her belly. He traced the arch of her pelvic bone, continuing to look in her eyes. He reached down and pressed gently against her clitoris, rubbing it between his fingers.

She opened her eyes again and looking into his own. She parted her lips to say something and he kissed her. The intrusion still hurt, she was right he was way too big for her. Though she had underestimated her bodies ability to accommodate him. He was in so deep, her muscles not used to this, still trying to handle his girth as they squeezed and relaxed along his length. She moaned into his mouth when he touched that small button of flesh just right.

That was all he did for a while, waiting, though it was torture, for her and her body to be ready. When he felt the moment was right he slowly pulled his hips back, watching her face for any signs of pain.

She grimaced slightly and he pressed and rubbed her clit even more until the moment faded. He worked her with tiny short thrusts, in and out, by mere inches, so that her body would accommodate the motion.

The sensation was strange at first, not completely pleasureable, not completely painful. He pressed in and then would pull out ever so slightly. He did this again and again until her body felt that familiar ache again. She spread her legs further and the sensation was even better. She attempted to lift her hips and he let her just a scant inch.

He held her now as if she would was made out of the finest porcelain. She did not understand the look he had on his face, nor the expression when he first pushed in and took her maidenhead, it was almost akin to surprise.

When she could take no more of these small thrusts she reached out with her arms encircling his chest. "Lucius, please, I will not break." She finally begged him, it was hard at first, to bed. Now, it did not matter, she just needed this need to go away. She thought if he was inside her it would subside, and it had when the pain took over, now she wanted something else.

He looked into her eyes feeling her slender arms hook around his waist. He pressed in making his movement a little faster, a little deeper. When she showed no obvious signs of pain, he did it once, twice. The feeling was amazing, she was so tight, small thrusts did nothing for him. He loved a good pounding pace, her body was not ready for that.

He pressed and pushed his hips up, searching for her g spot. He watched her expressions as he began to move his hips back and forth taking a faster and deeper pace.

She was loving it, her moans were a higher pitch and louder now. When he pushed in deeper, her hands gripped the flesh of his back and pressed his body to her. She pushed her hips up first at a frenzied pace, he had to show her, that matching time with him, would make the dance even more sweeter.

He continued to push her, deeper and deeper he went until he was fully sheathed within him. Finally, he could enjoy the same pleasures she had. He worked her now finding her body to be perfect for him. He had never had an experience with a virgin before, Narcissa had came to him as a seasoned general in the art of sex.

This was new, and exciting for him. He pressed in, and felt his whole body tremble, if he did not watch himself he would come before she did. That was one thing he would not have. He pressed deeper and rubbed and pinched her clit until she was so vocal if he had neighbors everyone would hear.

He pressed in deep feeling the familiar clenching muscles of her sex as she prepared to orgasm. She was right at that edge, so close. He slowed his pace purposefully and she cried out in frustration.

"Who is taking you like this?" He asked her and pushed deep inside her, but slowly pulled back.

She tossed her head from side to side, her red mane covering the pillow she was propped against. He pushed in hard once again and she cried out as he asked the question.

"You are." She finally called out, groaning when he quickly thrusted into her four sweet fast and deep times. "Please Lucius, please." She begged him again, she was so close, so close to that amazing feeling, that she needed, but was scared of.

"Who am I to you Ginevra Malfoy?" He asked, he needed to hear it from her lips. He wanted her to admit, to come to terms with who was rutting like a madman into her body.

"You...you're...you're my bloody husband, you git." She yelled in frustration and then he picked up the pace again. The smile on his face only broadened when she screamed her hands clawing at his back as she experienced her first orgasm.

He did not rest when she came, instead increased the pace. Ginny's orgasm had relaxed her muscles and he took advantage of her state. She groaned and cried out as he pushed in faster and harder, the sounds of their bodies colliding was music to his ears. He felt his own climax coming when he nearly pulled out and then drove back in to finish.

He rested his chest on top of hers, their sweat and fluid mingling. He stayed deep inside her feeling their first attempt of pregnancy spurt into her willing loins.

She shuddered at the sensation, he was so deep inside her when he came. She had given Harry blow-job's before and knew what was going inside her right now. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, never feeling so relaxed before.

He pulled out slowly, and sighed softly, he looked down at the mess he had made of her body. She tried to close her legs but he kept them open with a hand on her thigh. He looked down and was relieved to see there were no tears around her opening, she was not even bleeding too severely. He rolled from off of her body, feeling rather satisfied with himself.

He turned on his side and purveyed the young woman he had just corrupted. Though corrupted might have been a harsh word for it, afterall they were man and wife.

A/N Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
